


Stay With Me

by midnight__shadow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: После смерти матери Эдди отправляется в Калифорнию, чтобы развеяться. Там он встречает Ричи, своего друга детства, но вместе с ним к Эдди возвращаются и болезненные воспоминания о том самом лете в Дерри.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	Stay With Me

_Иногда я все еще слышу этот голос. Но только в своих снах.  
Любишь? Да, — отвечаю я. Да. Настоящая любовь никогда не умрет.  
А потом я просыпаюсь от своего собственного крика._

_«Нона» Стивен Кинг  
_

Воспоминание из прошлого вспыхивает перед глазами Эдди так ярко, что ему кажется, будто он сходит с ума. Он ведь только похоронил свою мать. Черти что может твориться в его голове.

— Эдс! Эдди! — голосит его галлюцинация, пытаясь перекричать толпу ребят, которые стоят на пирсе. — Эдвард Каспбрак прямиком с восточного побережья!

Ричи Тозиер бежит к нему, уворачиваясь от прохожих. Эдди может только пялиться, приоткрыв рот от удивления, словно впитывая в себя его новый образ. В Калифорнии Ричи сменил вельветовые брюки на шорты, очки — на линзы, но явно не променял ни на что свои голоса. Общение с Ричи все так же напоминает нескончаемый фейерверк. И даже за одно мгновение он мигом затмевает собой и прохладный ветер с океана, и свет заходящего солнца, и чужую бесцветную болтовню.

— Ричи Тозиер! — восклицает Эдди и протягивает ему руку.

Тот пожимает ее и сразу же крепко обнимает Эдди, приветливо хлопая по спине. Как ни странно, человек, которого он не видел почти десять лет, все еще кажется ему лучшим другом, чем кто угодно другой на всем свете. Внезапно Эдди ощущает совершенно неуместный ком в горле. Не прошло и месяца с тех пор, как умерла его мать. Теперь мир издевается над ним еще раз, посылая ему Ричи, когда Эдди так нужен приятель, чтобы выплакаться в плечо. Кто-нибудь, кто заполнит ноющую пустоту, которую выбила в его душе смерть Сони Каспбрак. Того, в чьей жизни скорее всего нет места для меланхолично настроенного Эдди с его проблемами и печалями.

— Какими судьбами, Эдс? — спрашивает Ричи, отпуская его.

Мельком Эдди замечает, что в их сторону с пляжа смотрят два парня и три девушки, загорелые и одетые в легкую летнюю одежду. Друзья Ричи. Новые друзья Ричи, поправляет он себя.

— Приехал в отпуск, — отвечает Эдди.

— Один?

Он пожимает плечами, мол, да, и что такого. Ричи улыбается и кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Мы с ребятами идем на вечеринку на пляже. Давай, я познакомлю тебя с ними? Хочешь?

На лице Эдди появляется неуверенное смущенное выражение. Ричи уже готов рвануть в любую секунду и потянуть Эдди за собой, но словно впервые за эту встречу он по-настоящему смотрит на него. Наконец Ричи замечает, что Эдди улыбается через силу, и немного сбавляет обороты.

— Слушай, Эдс, как насчет посидеть в баре вдвоем, поболтать, а? — предлагает он. — Я скажу ребятам, что встретил старого друга. Как насчет этого?

В голове Эдди слышится голос матери: «Он слабенький мальчик. Посмотрите, какой мой Эдди слабенький». И, наверное, так и есть. Будь Эдди сильным, он бы отказался, подобрал бы сопли и отправился бы домой в Нью-Йорк работать. Но Эдди слабенький и поэтому соглашается. Тогда Ричи бросает пару слов своим друзьям и ведет его в один из еще не забитых под завязку баров.

Они входят в тесное задымленное помещение, наполненное мелодиями из музыкального автомата и голосами. Эдди хлопает по карману, где лежит его ингалятор, но молчит. Сейчас он не в настроении обсуждать вред пассивного курения. Ему даже не хочется пить, но все равно он говорит официантке «то же самое», когда Ричи заказывает себе пиво.

Соседний столик занимает шумная компания. Один из парней громко рассказывает о том, как ездил на соревнование по поеданию пирогов, а его пьяные товарищи хихикают через слово над глупостью других участников. Эдди не против. Может, им придется говорить громче, чем хотелось бы, но так он чувствует, что за чужим гомоном их слова в безопасности. И это чувство довольно приятное.

— Как ты, Ричи? — спрашивает Эдди, когда официантка приносит им пиво в запотевших бокалах. — Как дела?

Он делает глоток. Холодное пиво обжигает горло. _Не пей холодного в жару, сынок, иначе заболеешь ангиной._

— Хорошо. Отлично, — отвечает Ричи с улыбкой. — Оказывается, эти голоса, над которыми вы, парни, смеялись, могут мне пригодиться. Не зря я потратил все свое детство на оттачивание мастерства.

И Ричи принимается рассказывать ему о работе на радио, о том, как он озвучивал рекламу и как потратил первый гонорар на аренду маленькой квартирки. Вот такая вот взрослая жизнь, друг. Эдди улыбается, понимая, что готов слушать Ричи, о чем бы тот ни говорил. Ему даже достаточно просто смотреть из своего оцепенения на то, как эмоции сменяют одна другую на его лице. В нем столько всего знакомого и в то же время совершенно нового. Его взгляд без очков открытый, обезоруживающий. В глазах не то что искра, даже огонь жизни. Это немного непривычно, но Эдди сразу вспоминает ощущение связанности с кем-то, которое не испытывал с того лета.

_С того… Того самого лета, когда… Когда что?_

— Эдс, ты меня слушаешь? — спрашивает Ричи и машет рукой перед его лицом.

— Конечно. Твоя новая квартира, — подытоживает Эдди его рассказ. — И не зови меня «Эдс».

Ричи смеется. Эдди выпивает еще немного пива, не испытывая никакого удовольствия. Пиво уже не холодное и не теплое, не хорошее и не плохое. Впрочем для Эдди, кажется, все потеряло краски в последнее время. Разве что кроме Ричи, самого яркого пятна во всей этой глупой калифорнийской поездке.

— А ты что? Давай, Эдди, колись, — подначивает Ричи, и его голос меняется. — Как там ловушки, в которых мы застряли?

Эдди узнает в нем Энтони Перкинса, актера, с которым его часто сравнивают. И цитату про ловушки он тоже помнит. Это фраза из фильма «Психо», который знаменит другим высказыванием: «Лучший друг парня — его мать». _Лучший друг слабенького вечно больного Эдди — его мать._

— Я уехал из Нью-Йорка, потому что моя мама умерла, — наконец не выдерживает он. — Хотел немного погулять, подумать, развеяться.

_Я хотел, чтобы она меня наконец отпустила. Но я все равно привез ее призрак с собой._

Лицо Ричи искривляется в ожидаемой гримасе сожаления.

— Черт, мне так жаль, — он тянется к нему, чтобы потрепать за плечо.

— Спасибо, — Эдди отвечает коротко, он вновь ощущает присутствие того предательского кома в горле.

— Ты как? Держишься?

Вдруг компания рядом с ними взрывается хохотом. Кто-то бьет рукой по столу, один парень встает со своего места и сгибается в приступе удушающего смеха. Ричи переводит взгляд на них, а потом снова на Эдди.

— Давай выйдем на свежий воздух? — предлагает он.

Они расплачиваются и покидают задымленный, пропахший выветрившимся пивом бар. На улице уже стемнело, но здесь, в переплетении переулков, куда не долетает свежий воздух с океана, лишь немного легче дышать, чем в помещении.

Уверенной походкой заправского посетителя клубов Ричи заходит за угол. Эдди следует за ним туда, где в черноте между огнями улиц стоят мусорные баки с того бара, в котором они пили. Но сейчас он даже не жалуется, хотя и не спешит облокачиваться о стену, как это делает его друг. По крайней мере, тут ничем не пахнет, говорит он себе.

Ричи достает что-то из кармана. В приглушенной зданиями тишине, куда доносятся далекие отзвуки музыки, с шипением загорается спичка. Вспышка освещает его лицо и сигарету, зажатую в зубах. Потом остается лишь огонек и слабый свет фонарей, отраженный от стен. В нем почти взрослый и совсем немного серьезный Ричи Тозиер кажется Эдди очень красивым.

— Ты не хоч… Черт, извини, — Ричи прячет пачку сигарет обратно в карман, вспоминая про астму Эдди.

_Он забыл. На какое-то время он забыл. Но все возвращается._

— Что ты помнишь из того лета? — вдруг спрашивает Эдди одновременно его и себя.

Ричи медленно затягивается и выпускает обратно дым из легких. Тот слабо мерцает в темноте, улавливая свет фонаря.

— Немного. Я не знаю. Это так, словно я просто не вспоминаю о нем.

— У меня то же самое, — признается Эдди.

— Но... Черт! Это было что-то, да? Там ведь было и хорошее. Помнишь, как мы строили плотину в Барренсе по уши в дерьме?

Эдди улыбается, хотя его передергивает. Господи, они ведь копались в той мерзкой реке и после этого он даже не заболел ничем ужасным и не умер. Мальчик Эдди как-то пережил это. Мальчик Ричи тоже. Никто из них не погиб страшной смертью от жуткой кишечной инфекции. Как ты это себе объяснишь, Эдс?

— А Бен? Помнишь тот день, когда Бен пришел и сразу рассказал, как нужно ее строить?

— Это было без меня. Кажется. Наверное, Бен скоро станет крутым архитектором. У парня настоящий талант, — Ричи хмыкает. — Но я помню, как мы встретили Майка и тех придурков.

Улыбка Эдди становится шире.

— Мы забросали их камнями! Неужели это правда произошло? Мне просто не верится.

— Не веришь, малыш Эдди? — вдруг из прошлого Ричи вытаскивает в этот жаркий летний вечер голос Генри Бауэрса. — Благословенная земля города Дерри не выдержать меня и забросить меня в психушку. И теперь моя только сидеть и тихо дрочить в своей камере.

Эдди хохочет, но Бауэрс не унимается. Кончик сигареты рисует хаотичные круги вслед за движением его рук.

— Четырехглазый педик, маленький мальчик и их друзья закидать моя камнями. Моя горошина-мозг не выдержать! Моя яйца сжаться от страха и бежать!

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — вспоминает Эдди и хватается за него в темноте.

Лбом он утыкается в плечо Ричи, тот одной рукой обхватывает его спину. Грудь Ричи вздымается и опускается в такт неудержимому смеху. Они хохочут, держась друг за друга, словно иначе оба без сил свалятся на землю.

Когда их веселье стихает, Эдди поднимает голову и собирается отпустить Ричи, но ему так не хочется. И тот тоже не спешит убрать свою теплую ладонь с его спины. Наоборот он тушит сигарету о стену в быстром всплеске искр, бросает ее на землю и освободившейся рукой обнимает его за шею.

Вопреки жаре у Эдди встают дыбом волосы. По коже бегут мурашки, расходясь от того места, где Ричи касается его своими пальцами. Может, это и неправильно, но они в Калифорнии, немного выпили и у них вся ночь впереди. До океана рукой подать. И Эдди вдруг так хорошо, как не было давно. Он вообще не помнит, чтобы когда-то чувствовал нечто подобное. Нет, ему не кажется, что _это_ вдруг возникло между ними из ниоткуда. Просто раньше они были слишком запуганы, чтобы даже думать о чем-то таком наяву.

В неожиданном порыве Эдди подается вперед и встречает губы Ричи в темноте. От него пахнет сигаретами и пивом, но Эдди не против.

Маленький мальчик вспоминает, что он все еще девственник. Отчасти, потому что даже в двадцать два года секс кажется ему грязным. _Ведь если будешь спать с каждой встречной, Эдди, заразишься какой-нибудь страшной мерзкой болезнью, от которой у тебя отпадет нос, а я знаю, какой ты доверчивый, сынок._ Но он должен признаться, что по-настоящему ему секса никогда не хотелось. Ни один сдержанный короткий поцелуй с его девушкой, которая уже сейчас напоминает Соню Каспбрак, не вызвал у Эдди настоящего желания.

Но в этот раз все совершенно иначе.

Ему хочется больше, хочется быть ближе. Эдди сжимает футболку Ричи на спине, привлекая его к себе. Губы Ричи сухие и необъяснимо более живые, чем у его подруги. Он раскрывает рот, позволяя Ричи проникнуть в него языком, и тот не мешкает. Этот поцелуй настоящий. Такой, которого он ждал всю свою юность.

Он чувствует, как язык Ричи касается его языка. И вдруг в его голове звучит еще один голос.

— Ты соскучился по мне, малыш Эдди? — спрашивает он. — Я там, внизу. Жду тебя и твоих друзей. Ты хочешь полетать?

Эдди отступает назад, разрывая поцелуй. Он моргает. Блестящие желтые глаза вспыхивают на мгновение и растворяются в темноте. Язык к языку — это как из того ритуала, о котором им рассказывал Билл. Тогда они пытались узнать, как убить…

— Эдди, ты в порядке? — Ричи кладет руку ему на спину.

Дыхание Эдди сбивается. Он уворачивается от Ричи и достает свой ингалятор. Эдди обхватывает его губами и жмет несколько раз, стараясь вдохнуть как можно глубже.

То лето. Воспоминания о нем возвращаются одно за другим. Воспоминания о причине, по которой они его забыли. И Эдди не хочет ее вспоминать. Не хочет вообще помнить о том, как он встречался с прокаженным, как они все видели того клоуна. Как спускались в канализацию, чтобы победить его, убить, избавить Дерри от него раз и навсегда.

И как они поклялись на крови, что вернутся, если Оно проснется через… Обычно Оно возвращается раз в двадцать семь лет. Вот сколько они себе выторговали.

— Эдди, все нормально? — Ричи пытается до него достучаться.

Но Эдди прекрасно жил и без всего этого. Пока он не встретил Ричи, друга своего детства, у него оставалось еще пятнадцать лет без кошмаров. Или больше, если Оно не вернется. За эти годы слабенький маленький мальчик переполз бы из-под крыла своей матери в объятия жены, которую он не любит. Но он не помнил бы. Потому что Эдди не хочет вспомнить. Не хочет знать.

— Мне нужно к воде, — говорит Эдди. — Я хочу подышать.

Не дожидаясь Ричи, он направляется мимо баров и клубов с оглушающей музыкой к пляжу. Вокруг гремят чьи-то вечеринки, но Эдди находит место на пустынном пирсе без освещения и перил. Здесь воздух уже прохладный. Слабый ветер гладит его волосы, во рту появляется привкус соли. Свет полной луны отражается на воде, выбеливая океан и доски, по которым Эдди идет. Взволнованный Ричи догоняет его и останавливается на пирсе рядом с ним.

— Что такое? Что случилось? — спрашивает он.

— Я помню, — отвечает тот просто, не глядя на него.

— Да, я… — это происходит очень редко, но Ричи запинается, Эдди почти чувствует, как тот хочет взять еще одну сигарету. — Я тоже. Теперь.

Наконец Эдди находит в себе силы обернуться к нему.

— Но я не хочу. Я не хочу помнить.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь забыть снова?

Эдди уверен, что да. У него будет достаточно спокойных лет с женщиной, которую он терпеть не может. Но главное — без мыслей о Дерри.

Вдруг ему становится почти физически плохо от отвращения к самому себе. Неужели он готов променять чувство настоящей привязанности на такую жизнь из-за страха?

— А ты этого не хочешь? — спрашивает Эдди сдавленным голосом.

— Вместе безопаснее, — вспоминает Ричи и добавляет с таким лицом, словно только что раскрыл величайшую загадку на свете. — Ты не думал, почему мы забыли? Потому что Оно боялось нас, когда мы были вместе. Оно хотело…

— Хватит! — Эдди уже кричит. — Хватит.

Порыв холодного ветра подсушивает пот на лбу Эдди. _Не бегай на холоде, ты можешь простудиться. Дождь и ветер подхватили весь цирк и утащили его за собой. Я не хочу, Билл! Не хочу умереть там, как Джорджи._ Безумные голоса вновь принимаются за свое в его голове. Но ведь рядом с ним настоящий повелитель голосов. И он прав. Вместе они сильнее. Вместе они смогут их подчинить.

Если только у Эдди хватит сил.

— Я хочу домой, — говорит Эдди устало. — Мне нужно выспаться.

Он проходит мимо своего друга, волоча ноги по дощатому пирсу. Взгляд Ричи почти осязаем на его спине. Он разочарован. Эдди чувствует это, как когда-то они все могли чувствовать друг друга.

— Не уходи! — кричит Ричи ему вслед, но Эдди продолжает путь через пляж, зарываясь кроссовками в песок. — Останься!

И все же он не следует за ним. В голове Эдди бьются две мысли — сбежать, куда глаза глядят, или вернуться к Ричи и остаться навсегда в этом городе, подальше от своей подружки.

— Если передумаешь, приходи сюда завтра в десять утра!

Голос Ричи тонет в шуме прибоя. Тот осторожно перебирает песок призрачными водянистыми пальцами.

— Я подумаю, — шепчет Эдди одними губами.

Он уходит, но обещает себе. И клянется, что будет слушать только свой голос и больше ничей другой. Хотя бы в этот раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/8577747


End file.
